Sky
by AngelSilentWind
Summary: A new kryptonian comes to Smallville. Takes place in season 8. I edited a little bit of chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's

Sky woke up after what seemed to be a long time. He was enveloped by ice, he could have easily melted if it was regular ice, but it wasn't. He had fought a phantom from an order of Jor-El, but the phantom had ice powers and froze him when they landed on Earth still fighting. The phantom must've flown back into space since Earth looked just fine. He tried to send out a signal hoping that a krypton might be able to hear him and help him if there were any on this planet. If he had been on this planet for years then he might be lucky and they would have populated on the planet. He waited, hoping that someone was out there that would be able to help him.

Sky waited for what seemed like hours, but no luck. He sighed. He tried to use the fire from his eyes but it did nothing. He couldn't punch through the ice because he couldn't move them. He tried one more time to call out to a fellow krypton. Another hour passed, Sky was getting quite bored, but he saw blurred figure heading his way and smiled, someone had heard him, but he frowned. Why didn't they just fly over? It would have been much easier if they had come from all the way across the world. Someone that seemed to be around his age stood before him, course Sky probably wasn't his age anymore from being frozen for so long but he figured he probably looked like he did back then. He blinked, the figure looked very similar to Jor-El but looked just a little different.

He heard the person talk but couldn't hear what they were saying. He shot fireballs from his eyes and tried to melt the ice, nothing happened. He then punched through the ice shattering it to bits and pieces freeing him. He fell to the ground and got up and shivered a little but eventually felt fine after getting power from the sun.

"Thank you…ah…" He looked up at the krypton that saved him. He looked a lot like Jor-El, but also had some characteristics of his mom. Sky's eyes boggled, could this have been their baby they talked so highly of? He shook his head. He must have been in the ice for more than 10 years. Kal-El was still a baby when he left.

"Kal-El?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked concerned.

"I work for your father." Sky said. He saw Kal-El frown.

"You mean worked, he's gone."

"What do you man by gone?" Sky asked in confusion.

"He's dead and krypton's been destroyed."

"No! I don't believe you!"

"It's true."

"If it's destroyed why are you here? Did the kryptons inhabit the planet?

"No, Jor-El sent me here with a meteor shower. I'm the only one."

"Why do you call your father by his name?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Enough about me, what were you doing in ice?"

"Long story." Sky said.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I decided to have this take place in season 8, I was originally going to have it be season 4 or 5. Chapter 3 will be from Chloe's perspective.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Clark asked Sky.

Sky shrugged. "If you trust me, fine. If you don't, I'm cool with that. But why do you ask?"

"I haven't had much luck with kryptonians lately." Clark told him

"Let me guess, followers of Zod?" Sky asked. "Of course they'd be evil, Zod himself was."

"Zod is dead. If you were a follower, you'd have no one to follow."

"Well, I'm not ok? And Zod is really dead? He can revive himself with a vessel."

"He's already tried. I killed him."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Look, you can come with me to Metropolis for awhile and stay with me at home, but don't call me Kal-El while I'm there. It's Clark."

"Clark? Very well. Though I don't know why you don't just use your real name."

'Clark is my real name. My real parents gave it to me."

"No, Jor-El and Lara are your real parents."

"They didn't raise me, my parents on Earth did. Jor-El killed my father."

"I'm sorry. But I'm sure there must have been a good reason."

Clark didn't say anymore but just glared at Sky. "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Clark! I'm glad I found you! There's a thief going around stealing from various stores." Chloe said as she caught Clark heading back to the Daily Planet. She noticed Sky. "Who's this?"

"A kryptonian like me. He's said he worked for Jor-El." Clark said.

"Really ah. Can we trust him?"

Sky rolled his eyes. "Again with the whole trust thing, look, I'm not evil ok!"

"Sorry, besides Clark's cousin, every krypton we've come across has been evil."

"Kara? She was here? How is she?"

"You knew Kara?' Clark asked.

"Of course."

"We're not sure where she is."

"Oh."

"What were saying about the thief?" Clark asked Chloe, changing the subject, Sky didn't like being ignored but he waited patiently while they were talking.

"They jam the cameras before they steal anything."

"Do you think this person might be meteor infected?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. They leave no trace of ever being there, expect for some cash they stole and a few missing candy bars. Almost like they were testing out the security system."

"Or just stealing for fun. It doesn't sound like it'd be Bart, he'd just run in and steal." Clark told Chloe.

"Could I help?" Sky asked Chloe.

Chloe smiled, at least Sky seemed like a nice person, she still didn't know what to think of him though since he worked for Jor-El. She was just going to have to take the chance.

"Yeah, I guess you could help." She told him.

"Just be careful on how you use your powers Sky, nobody except for Chloe knows about us."

"Really? So I can't use my powers all the time? But that's no fun."

"I know, but if you get caught, you could get experimented on."

"Huh?"

"Look, just make sure nobody sees you using your powers."

"Ok, ok. Fine. I don't see what your problem is."

"Clark just likes to be extra careful." Chloe said.

"We'll ask around to see if anybody knows about this new thief. Maybe there were some witnesses." Clark told Chloe.

"Alright. I'll check to see which stores have been stolen from and see if there is a pattern. Good luck."

"You too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe checked out one of the spots that the thief had stolen from to see if she could find any items. She was surprised to see that the door was already opened and that someone was already inside. She saw that the person was looking around checking the floor as if he had forgotten something. Her eyes widened as he saw his eyes go white and then went back to normal. He started heading toward her, she quickly tried to get out of the way when she spotted something on the ground, it was a wallet. She picked it up and opened it. It showed his name, his driver's license, his credit card, and some money. She spotted a piece of paper sticking out in one of the pockets. The paper said meteorite accident and then a date underneath. Maybe Clark was right and that he was infected, if so, she could help him out with the Isis Foundation.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Chloe asked as she got out from her hiding spot showing him the wallet. He didn't seem much of a threat so she thought she could take a chance with him, but she was worried about what kind of meteor powers he had.

"Yes." He said, then looked a little worried. "You aren't going to report me are you?"

"Maybe. You have been stealing." She said.

"Yeah, but nothing too important right?"

"No, but how do I know you won't go after something important."

"You don't, but that's the fun part. Besides, I wasn't going to steal for long. I was just testing something out."

"Testing out the security or your power?" Chloe asked, she saw a shocked look on his face, she smiled. She got it right on the dot, he was just testing out his power or he was just shocked that she knew about him.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I saw you use it a few minutes ago. What can you do?"

"Find items, I can't find people though for some odd reason, no matter how hard I try."

"So it's not dangerous?" Chloe asked.

"Well, if it falls into the wrong hands. Look, the meteorite accident affected my brain, I'm not sure how though. It made me smarter and able to find certain objects. The accident happened a few years ago and it just developed now and I wasn't sure how to handle it so I tried to experiment with it.

"And you thought stealing would help?" Chloe asked. "Why didn't you use it for something else?"

"Look, I'm freaked out by it, I have no idea what to do."

"I can help! I formed a group of people with problems like you and try to help them out. Would you be willing to join?"

"I don't know. Look, give me back my wallet and I'll think about it."

"Fine." Chloe said and gave him his wallet back. "Here's my card if you want to come during one of our sessions." She handed him a card that said the Isis Foundation on it.

"Alright." He said and ran out of the store. Chloe went back to the Daily Planet. She was bummed out that he didn't want to join. She hoped he wouldn't continue stealing again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at the Daily Planet...

"I got the thief on camera! I happened to walk by right as it happened!" Jimmy said excitedly to Clark and Sky a few days after they mentioned the thief to Jimmy Olson.

"Really?" Clark asked. Jimmy showed him the picture. The thief was a tall male, about the same height as Jimmy. You couldn't see his face much because it was so dark, probably after the shops closed down. But you could see that he had dark brown hair and wore just a regular t-shirt and jeans. It didn't look like he was stealing something though, oddly, it looked like he was looking for something.

"Are you sure that's the thief?" Clark asked Jimmy.

"Yeah! The stores supposed to be closed!"

"What if they just worked there though and forgot something? Don't always jump to conclusions.''

"But I didn't! I researched it, the cameras were busted when it happened! They weren't working properly."

"Really? Was anything stolen?"

"Nope!"

"That's good. I'll check with Chloe to see if she found out anything."

They went to look for Chloe, she didn't seem to be at her desk at the moment. Sky saw a girl staring at him, he gulped. It was the same girl who saw him use his powers the other day while he was looking for clues on the thief. He wasn't sure if he should explain this to Clark or not because he wasn't sure how he would react.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry I took so long, I had a writer's block

Sky sighed, it was kind of sad how he was spotted. The night he was spotted, the same night Chloe caught the thief, it was dark. So dark that nobody would be awake, or so he thought. He decided that it would be ok if he used just a little bit of his powers, and flew over the city to get a better look. The one who was at the Daily Planet who saw him use his powers was running, like she was late for a meeting. She stopped for a minute and frowned, something was glowing in her pocket, Sky couldn't see what it was. Sky flew in a little closer to try and get a closer look but she spotted him and stared at him for a bit. He panicked and flew off.

Every time Clark went to the Daily Planet, Sky would come so he could try and talk to the girl about the night he saw her. However, whenever he tried to get near, she avoided him. She would always get up and leave quickly as he approached her. Lois told him that she was shy and didn't talk to anybody so he shouldn't bother to try to talk to her.

"What's so important about talking to her anyways? Chloe and I not good enough or something?" Lois asked.

"No, you two are fine." Sky said, a little put off by what she said. "I just need to talk to her about something, and nothing that concerns you.

"Anything I can do to help?" Clark asked as he finished typing up the article he was working on.

"No, I can handle it my self." Sky said quickly, a little too quickly, he hoped that Clark wouldn't notice. Luckily he didn't. He wasn't sure how he was going to solve his problem, he was clueless on how humans were and he couldn't let Clark know about what happened, so he was on his own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark was told by Chloe to meet her at the Isis Foundation to talk to her about the thief, she didn't want Jimmy or Lois to know about him.

"He's meteorite infected alright. He said an accident infected his brain making him smart and able to find things."

"Wow, that's amazing. I can't believe you were able to talk to him."

"He seemed like a nice guy, just a little confused on what was going on." Chloe said. "Too bad was using his powers for the wrong reasons. I hope he'll stop stealing."

"Me too. We don't need another bad guy out on the streets."

"At least you're always there to help people Clark."

"Ha ha, thanks Chloe. Did you ask him about Isis?"

"He said no unfortunately." Chloe said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Someone said behind them, it was the thief.

"Oh, ah Clark, this is the one I told you about." She wandered how long he had been standing there.

"Name's Steve. I need your guy's help."


End file.
